Cloud sur un pois
by KimieVII
Summary: Zack tombe sur un vieux livre de contes pour enfants à la bibliothèque. L'histoire de La Princesse au petit pois trotte dans sa tête et il ne peut s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec Cloud...


**Titre :**_ Cloud sur un pois_

**Auteur :** KimieVII

**Genre :** One-Shot – Humour

**Rating :** K +

**Source :** FF7 – _La princesse au petit pois_ de H. C. Andersen

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Notes :** Le concept de ce OS étant vraiment particulier et différent de tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, j'ai ressenti le besoin de mettre cette histoire à part. Je préviens tout de suite que c'est... original. Cela peut plaire ou pas.

Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire d'autre hum... Ah oui ! Pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de lire mes histoires, vous constaterez rapidement que je ne me lasse décidément pas des histoires débiles -toussote-

Ce qui est intéressant avec le personnage de Zack, c'est qu'il peut faire rire comme il peut vous précipiter vers un paquet de mouchoirs avant qu'on ne transforme le sol en une petite mare...

Brefeuh, c'est pas le sujet ! Merci pour votre lecture et pardon pour les fautes que mes yeux et/ou mon esprit distrait aurait laissé passées.

* * *

oOo

**Cloud sur un pois**

-_**  
**_

_« Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, un jeune prince qui recherchait désespérément une véritable princesse et ne la trouvait pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Sa mère, la reine lui avait présenté des centaines de princesses différentes. Certaines étaient d'une beauté inégalable, d'autres d'une intelligence remarquable, mais aucune d'entre elles n'était une véritable princesse pour l'exigeant jeune homme. La jeune femme qu'il recherchait devait être tout cela à la fois et plus encore. Pour trouver cette femme remarquable, il partit en voyage un jour et traversa de nombreuses contrées éloignées mais ses recherches ne se soldèrent que par des déceptions. Il rentra vers l'hiver, peu avant le temps des grandes tempêtes. Et ce fut un soir où le vent tonnait et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel qu'on frappa à la porte du château. Le prince s'était couché tôt ce soir-ci et ce fut le roi qui alla ouvrir à l'inconnu. A la porte, il trouva une très belle jeune fille, trempée, et dont les longs cheveux dorés ruisselaient d'eau sur ses frêles épaules tremblantes. Bien vite, le roi s'empressa de la faire rentrer. Rester dehors par un temps pareil tenait de la folie. Curieuse, la reine demanda à l'inconnue qui elle était et ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit qu'elle était une princesse et qu'elle s'était perdue. La reine n'en crut pas un mot. Une princesse sans escorte, ni valets, ni beaux vêtements, ce n'était pas pensable ! Cependant, pour vérifier si la jeune fille disait bien vrai, elle demanda à ce qu'on prépare un grand lit, constitué de vingt-et-un matelas, tous plus confortables les uns que les autres et elle déposa un petit pois sec sur le sommier avant que tous les matelas ne soient déposés au-dessus. Puis elle retourna dans le salon où la jeune fille, après avoir soupé, se réchauffait près du feu de la cheminée. Elle lui fit savoir que sa couche était prête et après l'avoir remerciée, la jeune fille alla se coucher en utilisant une grande échelle pour monter tout en haut du lit. Le lendemain, lorsque leur hôte fut réveillée, la reine lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi. La jeune fille eut alors un visage honteux, craignant de manquer de respect envers ses hôtes. Cependant elle dit la vérité et lui répondit que malgré tous ces confortables matelas qui composaient son lit, elle avait affreusement mal dormi. Ses membres étaient douloureux, elle avait eu mal au dos, il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait dormi sur un caillou et en se levant le matin, elle avait constaté des bleus sur son corps. La reine n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cette jeune fille était belle et bien une véritable princesse ! Car seules les véritables princesses avaient une peau aussi sensible au point de sentir un pois sec sous une pile de matelas. A l'instant, le prince fit son entrée dans la pièce et dès qu'il vit la belle, il sut immédiatement que c'était la femme qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps. On les maria aussitôt, tous célébrant cet heureux jour où le prince avait enfin trouvé sa véritable princesse. »_

Zack ferma le livre d'un coup sec et le remit en place dans l'une des très nombreuses étagères de la petite bibliothèque. C'était un beau livre ancien, en cuire relié. Sur la couverture et la tranche avait été écrit en belles lettres dorées "_Contes et Histoires fantastiques de l'ancien Monde_". Il s'agissait probablement d'une ancienne calligraphie. Alors qu'il recherchait le livre que son ami lui avait demandé de lui rapporter, son regard s'était posé sur ce titre séducteur et par curiosité, il l'avait sorti du rayon, l'avait ouvert à une page au hasard et était tombé sur un conte qui portait le joli titre de _La Princesse au petit pois_. Alors qu'il le remettait en place, il resta songeur un moment, jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire commence à s'impatienter et toussote légèrement derrière son vieux bureau de bois rouge.

- Si vous avez besoin d'un conseil..., proposa-t-il d'une petite voix mielleuse.

- Excusez-moi... C'est bon, se réveilla Zack en parcourant de nouveau les rayons des étagères.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent rapidement le livre désiré et il s'en saisit. Une fois sorti de la bibliothèque, il resserra son blouson autour du cou. Le vent soufflait fort, il allait sûrement y avoir une tempête ce soir-ci et les tempêtes dans la région de Midgar étaient réputées pour être rares mais très violentes.

La porte claqua.

- Je suis rentré !

Zack jeta son manteau sur un lit à sa droite et s'aventura un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

- Jette pas ton manteau sur mon lit, marmonna un jeune homme couronné de piques blonds, assis à une table et le nez plongé dans un cahier tout en mâchonnant le bout de son crayon à papier.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable, Cloud, sourit Zack en se dirigeant vers lui.

Il s'approcha discrètement dans son dos, ouvrit le livre au-dessus de sa tête puis le fit claquer d'un coup sec, ce qui fit vivement sursauter Cloud qui était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'avait ni vu, ni entendu Zack arriver dans son dos et le bruit ne l'avait surpris que bien plus. Il entendit Zack rire et se retourna, furieux.

- Très drôle Zack ! T'as le bouquin ?

Zack posa fermement le livre sur la table, ce qui émit un bruit sec lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le bois.

- Le voici ! Lui sourit-il.

- Merci, mâchonna Cloud en se désintéressant du brun pour se retourner et l'ouvrir aussitôt.

Zack l'observa se replonger dans son boulot. Il soupira. Ce que Cloud pouvait être grognon lorsqu'il travaillait. Et s'il n'y avait que quand il travaillait encore... Il se recula un peu et s'assit sur le lit du blond. Alors qu'il regardait son ami, il redevint songeur. Son regard se posa un instant sur le lit, puis sur Cloud de nouveau avant de revenir au lit qu'il considéra un moment d'un air étrangement pensif. De l'intérieur, les deux hommes entendirent un grondement sourd au dehors et Cloud sursauta de nouveau. Le coup fit lever la tête au brun qui dirigea son regard vers la minuscule fenêtre de la pièce. Derrière la vitre, il vit un éclair déchirer le ciel noir.

- Hum... Fit-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore ? Intervint soudainement Cloud.

- Hein ? Oh... Rien... Je vais te laisser... Lui répondit-il en se levant.

- J'ai fini ! S'exclama alors joyeusement Cloud qui, visiblement, n'avait pas écouté Zack.

Il se leva à son tour et regarda par la vitre.

- Ça s'annonce violent, fit-il remarquer sur un ton indifférent.

Zack approuva. Il avait eu raison, il y aurait une tempête ce soir là.

_- _Tu veux quelque chose de chaud ? Lui proposa Cloud en se dirigeant vers sa kitchenette.

- Hm... Répondit Zack, l'air ailleurs.

Son regard s'était de nouveau tourné vers le lit et l'homme semblait plongé dans un grand débat intérieur.

Effectivement, cela le tracassait beaucoup mais depuis qu'il l'avait lue, la petite histoire de la princesse au petit pois continuait de lui trottait dans la tête et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si avec Cloud... C'était complètement idiot et il en avait conscience, ce n'était qu'une histoire inventée pour les enfants et sans la moindre once de réalité mais... Depuis que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, il avait vraiment envie de la tester avec Cloud, juste pour voir. Sur le coup, lorsqu'il avait transposé l'idée sur le blond, il avait trouvé cela ridiculement drôle. Raison de plus pour essayer même s'il devait passer pour un idiot fini. D'autant plus que maintenant qu'il s'était mis cela en tête et même conscient du fait que c'était complètement ridicule, il avait quand même très envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette expérience. Et puis cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer ! Alors c'était décidé, il allait vérifier. Surtout qu'imaginer Cloud en princesse... Princesse Cloudette dans sa jolie chemise blanche, couchée sur vingt-et-un matelas avec sa peau douce et trèèès sensible... Son esprit commençait à dangereusement divaguer à présent.

- Tu as un air idiot, le réveilla soudain Cloud en revenant avec deux tasses.

Zack se retourna brusquement vers lui, hébété, et le vit le toiser d'un air sceptique comme s'il avait devant lui un dingue irrécupérable. Il déposa les tasses sur la même table qui accueillait toujours une pile de livres et de cahiers et s'assit tranquillement. Il souffla un peu sur son café tandis que Zack restait planté comme un idiot dans son dos. Alors qu'il portait le rebord de sa tasse à ses lèvres et qu'il allait avaler une gorgée, Zack se manifesta et sortit une phrase des plus incongrues. A tel point que Cloud faillit renverser du café sur son pantalon et se retourna vers le brun avec un regard ahuri. Sur le coup, Zack se demanda si ce visage traduisait la surprise, la certitude de bel et bien avoir affaire à un fou ou une question du genre "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?". Ou peut-être que cela signifiait ces trois choses à la fois. En même temps, rien de bien étonnant quand quelqu'un vous demande tout à coup, sans le moindre rapport logique, si vous avez des pois secs dans votre cuisine. Et cela sans y passer par quatre chemins.

Zack rit un peu, embarrassé, et se frotta un peu la nuque.

- ... Alors ?

Cloud soupira.

- Oui j'en ai. Dans le deuxième placard en partant de la droite. Tout en haut.

Zack le remercia et fouilla dans le placard en question. Il y trouva un petit bocal rempli de pois. Tout joyeux, il dévissa le couvercle et n'en piocha qu'un. Puis il referma le petit récipient et le remit en place avant de se diriger à pas de loup et le plus discrètement possible vers le lit de son ami, espérant réellement ne pas se faire voir.

Cloud sirotait tranquillement son chocolat mais sentit soudain un mouvement peu naturel, et par conséquent suspect, dans son dos. Il ne le voyait pas mais le brun tentait en douce, c'est-à-dire un peu baissé et en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, à atteindre le lit et y placer rapidement le pois sous le matelas sans qu'il ne le remarque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Zack ? Demanda Cloud de dos, sur le même ton sceptique employé un peu plus tôt.

... Loupé. Zack reprit une position normale et eut un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

- Eh bien je... euh... Je sors de ta cuisine, lui répondit-il en riant confusément.

- Ah bon, répondit simplement Cloud.

Alors que Zack cherchait une excuse valable, Cloud, qui n'en était qu'au début de l'interrogatoire, ne manqua pas de poser une question encore plus embarrassante cette fois.

- Pour quoi faire ces pois ?

_- _Eh bien... Pour goûter !

- ... Comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

- Uuh... Oui !

Cloud commença à s'impatienter.

- Bon Zack, sois franc maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de manigancer ?

Démasqué ! Évidemment... Cloud commençait à s'être habitué à ce genre de comportement avec lui.

- R-Rien, j't'assure !

Zack entendit Cloud soupirer longuement. Visiblement il ne le croyait pas. Il n'avait tout de même pas songé pouvoir s'en tirer ainsi ?

- Zack je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ton attitude cache quelque chose et que tes "Rien, je t'assure" ne valent pas un clou. Tu te conduis comme un coupable...

Pendant que Cloud lui parlait de dos, Zack s'était rapproché mine de rien du lit. Cependant il fallait qu'il lui réponde car celui-ci le soupçonnait de préparer une grosse connerie maintenant.

- Mais enfin ! Je n'ai plus le droit de vouloir goûter à des pois secs et me comporter bizarrement si j'en ai envie sans passer pour un coupable ? Haussa-t-il la voix sur un ton faussement fâché.

Cloud se retourna et le fixa sans dire un mot mais en laissant bien montrer que ce qu'il venait de dire était d'une bêtise affligeante et complètement dénué de la moindre logique.

_Évidemment, idiot. _

- Bon après tout, fais comme tu veux. De toute façon tu ne me diras rien, abandonna-t-il, fatigué de jouer à ce petit jeu qui ne menait nulle part tout en redonnant à Zack son dos pour interlocuteur.

Au moment même où il se retournait, Zack souleva prestement le matelas et déposa le pois dessous, tout aussi vivement. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il s'empara de son manteau et s'éloigna du lit pour se rapprocher de la porte.

- Bonne nuit Cloudy ! Lui souhaita-t-il dans un grand sourire tout en ouvrant la porte.

Cloud eut à peine le temps de se retourner, plus que surpris par cette réplique, qu'il avait déjà refermé la porte sur lui.

- Et ton café ? Ne put-il que bafouiller, abasourdi, alors que le brun s'était éclipsé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Durant la nuit, l'orage continua à gronder en de puissants roulements sourds et le vent siffla avec force.

Dans son lit, Zack se retournait et se retournait, obnubilé par son test sur Cloud. Cela fonctionnait-il aussi avec les garçons ? Et puis Cloud n'était pas un prince. Quoique... Après tout il n'en savait rien. Peut-être avait-il un très lointain ancêtre qui avait du sang royal ? Plus la nuit passait, plus il inventait n'importe quoi. Bien sûr que cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit un garçon ou une fille, un prince ou une princesse, cela n'avait aucun sens puisque ce n'était qu'une histoire, un conte pour enfant. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Cloud allait sentir le pois sous son matelas ou non. Et si cela n'avait pas marché ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'effet qu'avec les véritables princesses ? Il se mit à rire dans son lit. Où allait-il chercher tout cela ? C'était n'importe quoi. Cependant, il avouait que cela aurait été marrant si Cloud avait bel et bien senti le pois durant la nuit.

Au petit matin, il retrouva Cloud aux vestiaires. Il lui fit un grand signe de la main et cria son nom pour qu'il l'aperçoive et vienne le rejoindre. Ce que le blond fit. Il déposa son uniforme sur un banc et bâilla longuement tout en s'asseyant, encore un peu endormi.

_- _Bonjour Cloudy ! Bien dormi ? Lui lança joyeusement Zack.

Attention. Le moment de vérité. Derrière cette question anodine, Zack attendait avec appréhension et une impatience difficilement dissimulée une réponse qui conclurait son expérience.

_- _Non, j'ai horriblement mal dormi. J'ai mal partout...

Ce fut le choc pour le brun.

- C'est... C'est vrai !? V-Vraiment tu es sûr ? Tu as mal partout et tu as très mal dormi ?

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec de grands yeux ? Oui c'est vrai. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mon corps m'appartient, je peux encore me rendre compte quand j'ai mal quelque part...

- Ça alors... Alors tu... C'était vrai ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était vrai ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si surprenant... L'orage dehors a fait tellement de bruit qu'il m'a empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Sans compter que j'ai eu une grosse journée hier. Mes muscles étaient tout endoloris alors avec le dur matelas qu'on nous donne...

Grosse déception. En même temps à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il n'y avait tout de même pas véritablement cru l'espace d'un instant ?

- Zack, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre... Le rappela Cloud. Au fait... En me levant ce matin, j'ai vu un pois sec rouler par terre... Comment tu expliques ça ?

_- _Oh... Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais la peau aussi sensible que celle d'une véritable princesse, lui répondit Zack d'une manière totalement neutre.

Cloud le fixa avec des yeux ronds, incrédule.

- Pardon ?

**Fin.**


End file.
